Degrassi: Double Rainbow
by xLili.Chanx
Summary: We all know that Degrassi has many interesting characters with interesting personalities. But when a new girl transfers at Degrassi, many things could happen: good or bad.


**_I don't own Degrassi or anything - blah blah blah. Wait a minute, no one from Degrassi is even mentioned in this chapter -_-_**

**_Anyways, I needed a break from manga and anime, and I'm a huge fan of Degrassi, so I decided to write a fanfiction from a new OC student of my own. My future plans are a secret. This is my first Degrassi fanfic, so please be gentle with reviews. I'll shut up so you can read already. :)_**

Smash!

I turned around and peeked in the living room. My mother was on the couch, sobbing her eyes out, while my father was standing up, his face literally red as a tomato.

"It's your fault Alice got hurt!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Just so you know, Alice is my 9 year old sister. She was riding her scooter down the hill and twisted her ankle while her mother was in the house with her head in her ass!"

"I went to see who was calling," said my mother, looking up from her hands. "I wasn't gone for more than a minute, and she's 9 years old! It was a little mistake that you're making a big deal out of!"

"You know what else was a mistake?" he said, his face tensing up. "**Marrying Lauren Tremblay!**"

My mother slammed her head into her hands and cried, but Dad wasn't sympathetic a bit. "If you didn't always have your head up your ass, maybe you wouldn't be such a horrible mother to these children!"

"And where are you all this time?" my mother shouted. "At work, almost all day. Our kids barely see you, just for 2 days! When was the last time you spent time with them?"

"**Shut the hell up,**" he snapped. "I'm at work to feed this family of four, which should be a **family of three**!"

"What are you trying to say, Stephen?"

"I'll show you."

He ran over and grabbed the vase he bought my mom as an anniversary present. He ran over and held the vase over her head, threatening to drop it on her head.

With adrenaline pounding out my chest, I ran in the room. My father was about to make a huge mistake! I wasn't going to let him hurt my mom!

"**STOP IT!"**

He looked over with a frightening expression. "Leila! Go upstairs, now!"

I stood still. "Set the vase down," I said, pulling a serious face. "I won't let you hurt her. She didn't do anything and you're going to hurt her for nothing but a little mistake! She even apologized!"

My dad stood there in silence, then his face tensed up. "I** SAID GO, YOU SMART ASS BITCH**!" He threw the vase towards me, and I fell to the floor, ducking his throw. My mom tried to get up. "Leave her alone!"

He pushed her back on the couch. "Shut up! You've started this fight, and I'll end this!"

"Don't hurt her, please! Leila didn't do anything!"

I looked up at my parent's faces. Both of them were red and sweaty; one with fear and one with anger. He looked over at me and my mother. "Lauren," he said, his face calming down. "You have 2 hours to get you and your daughters' asses out of my house. I'm sick of you being irresponsible and careless."

She got up and looked him straight in the eye. "Who's the one that just threw a vase at my daughter?" She ran over, grabbed my hand and ran upstairs.

We ran up to her room and she grabbed her cellphone. "Mom," I said. "You aren't serious about this, are you?"

She looked at me and wrapped her arms around my back. "Leila Quinn," she said, using my first and middle name. "He could have sent you into a coma, maybe even kill you! I'm calling grandma to see if we can stay with her, because we're definitely not staying here."

"What?" I said, in shock. "I love my house, my school, and my friends!"

"There's a great community school in Toronto called Degrassi. It's supposed to be a lot of fun, and you can have more fun with Sadie."

Sadie was one of my old friends who went to Degrassi. I met her on the street when I was visiting my grandma, only she's a grade below me. I guess it would be nice to connect with Sadie again.

After a few minutes, my mom hung up. "She'll be coming to get us in 2 hours. Pack **everything** because you're never coming back to this asshole's house."

I ran in my room and pulled out my suitcase. Thank goodness it was big, so I could pack everything. I took off my bed supply, packed my clothes, packed my make up and hair supplies, my posters, and all of my other things that fell under etcetera.

After waiting in our rooms with our suitcases, my grandma arrived just on time and drove us to her house in Toronto. Her house is very big; three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It's been empty since my grandfather passed away 2 years ago, so she has a lot of room in the house for guests.

"How long will you need to stay?" my grandma asked, twiddling her thumbs with a smile.

"I'm not sure," said my mom, looking at me and Alice. "About five months, or at least until I can find a place in Toronto."

"Stay as long as you need, Lauren," she said. "I won't let you and my natural beauties stay in a hurtful environment with that horrible man. Are you pressing charges?"

"Of course, mother. He threw a vase at Leila!"

Grandma looked over at me and got up to check me. "Oh my!" she said, getting worried. "Is she alright?"

"Luckily she ducked the glass," said Mom. "Who throws a glass vase at their daughter? What an ass."

"Language, Lauren," Grandma said, pointing at Alice, who was playing her DS and probably has no idea what's going on.

"Archie Simpson is the principal down at Degrassi. He's a great man and it's a great school for Leila."

"We already discussed Leila enrolling at Degrassi. It's an idea, but I'm not sure. Degrassi's a bit…dramatic."

"Lauren, you're such a worry wart," said Grandma. "Leila will be fine. She's a responsible teenager, and it shows through how she didn't freak out after Stephen threw a vase at her; her very own father and she didn't even cry!"

"I'm not as strong as it looks, Grandma," I admitted. "I did cry, I love both of you, it's just hard about my feelings for Dad right now."

"You can call him Stephen if you want, Leila," said Mom. "He's definitely not someone you should respect, at least not right now."

I nodded. She smiled at looked at the door. "We're heading to Degrassi tomorrow, so be ready to meet your future principal."


End file.
